Never Underestimate a Girl With Secrets My WAY
by Kittie Anna Marie Malimoff
Summary: I want to thank PhoebeQueenofDragons for allowing me to take her story and transform it into my own her is my way of the story it gets very twisted


"_**Are you saying you think girls can't fight?" Bloom practically yelled. "No—what I'm saying is that I know **_**they can't," Riven yelled back. It seems that both he and Bloom had been arguing for some time now about this very topic. The guys had met up with the girls for lunch, and then started to talk to them about a school assignment they had to do this weekend—it would require stealth, as they made their way into the deep greeneries held within the forest. There, various demons and monsters awaited them, possibly ending their lives in doom.**

**What had started the fight between the two red-heads was when Bloom put her own input, saying something along the lines of, "It doesn't sound that hard—I mean, since you're a team and all, you could work together and get yourself out of difficult situations."**

**Riven simply laughed and said that since she was a girl, she didn't know **_**anything**_**—and that's where his mistake lied. "Bloom, he has a point—you wouldn't know what we're talking about. After all, fighting with magic is so much more different then fighting with sheer muscle and strength alone." Brandon sighed as Sky nodded.**

**After this, Bloom couldn't say anything—she just simply got up and left. If you looked at her face just then, anger wasn't the only thing you would notice in her azure eyes; fear was there as well.**

**No one knew Bloom had a black belt in every self defense art on Earth—heck even some of the moves were used in Magix, but most importantly at RF. No one knew what was wrong with her—Bloom has just seemed to snap. She hadn't been acting like this lately; in a fact, she lately seemed to be much happier, considering that she had visited her birth parents the past year. But things had changed in the last year over the summer; Bloom had been attacked by demons, standing together like a clan. In fact, a clan of demons had been what caused her parents go into hiding—and now Bloom, being the only one left within sight, was in the middle of both the demons and her parents, which wasn't exactly a good thing.**

**When she had come back to Alfea for her third year, she asked Miss Faragonda to continue her schooling privately, along with a movement into the basement that was to be kept secret. Once Ms. F had agreed, Bloom did just that and more—you see, Bloom has used a spell on the Winx girl that made it appear as if she was right there, with them, taking all the classes they did, but in truth, it wasn't her, but merely a copy—a clone.**

**And when Sky thought that he was with Bloom again, she never was—the spell didn't make just one copy, but **_**two**_**. In fact, the number of copies she could make of herself was limitless, as long as she had enough power left within her. She did this for a purpose: too keep her friends safe. But once she reunited with her copies, everything that happened to them she could both remember and feel...and it wasn't something she enjoyed.**

**The fight had been just yesterday; the guys had been magically transported to there location through Alfea. Bloom has left at around six in the morning, although it was a Saturday. She had simply been acting cautions, making sure no one saw her escape as the fake Bloom took her place sleeping. Bloom was very deep into the forest at the moment—her eyes were darting everywhere frantically. She felt like someone was following her, like a presence was merely imitating her every step, so she kept her guard up every single minute, every single second. She got the feeling that was right and that the demons were plotting to her attack her.**

**It was a good thing that she was wearing a short-sleeve turtle neck, tight denim caprices, along with a pair of knee-high boots, which kept her warm in the nippy fall weather.**

**Bloom was now, most likely, more than half-way into the forest she knew—Alfea was long gone now from her view. **_**That's when it happened**_**. It started with a few fire darts, flying towards her direction, along with other attacks that were all too familiar to her. It made no sense to turn around and see where these assaults were coming from—doing such was actually quit common, for even an RF boy would do it. All she did then was run, knowing that she would soon come to a small clearing that would provide a better fighting environment for her.**

"**I can't believe we have to say here for another day and wait for what ever Mr. S can think of, to attack us." Riven complained. "Well we have no choice." Helia said, as he looked up from a drawing he was working on. He then looked over at Timmy, who seemed to be working on has laptop—or at least he would be, if he hadn't just thrown it to the other side of the clearing they were camping in.**

"**Timmy, you ok?" he asked. "There no signal here—I can't use my computer!" Timmy sighed, ignoring Riven's laughter. They all just simply ignored it. "If wonder if Bloom's okay—she wasn't acting like herself yesterday." Sky sighed. "Dude, I'm sure she was just having a bad day, although anyone can snap like she did when Riven says something, most of the time it not very positive." Brandon said, as he ducked a punch from Riven. "But she seemed Jumpy." Sky said, explaining his concern further. Timmy was about to say something, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, lasers start to fly through the area.**

"**Timmy?" Sky asked, as he grabbed his sword and shield. "That's wasn't me." Timmy said, as he hid behind the tress with his blaster in hand, waiting for what ever was to come. The five guys were surprised—not only from the sudden attack, but because of the appearance of a familiar read head—in fact, she had been the one they had just been speaking of.**

**Bloom finally ran into the clearing, and turned to the face the way she had come. She could sense something else in the area, hiding, but it didn't feel like a threat, so she simply ignored it. Since she couldn't use magic, she would have to concentrate more on her enemy. "So! The princess thinks a little space can help her? Might I remind you, Bloom, that you can't use your magic around us." The guy who has a silver band around his head smirked. Bloom simply copied the confidence by crossing her arms over her chest. "Might **_**I **_**remind you that I don't need magic to fight the likes of you." she said, not backing down, her self-assurance as clear as the purest water. "True, but you may be begging for it now." he said, and, with a simple snap of his fingers, 20 other men that held marks that categorized them as demons came out of the woods, some even jumping out of the surrounding trees. "20? Puh-lease! Zander, if you're going to try and kill me, at least give me a challenge." Bloom simply laughed, and from then marked the start of the assaults.**

**Sky wasn't going to take this! He had been listening to the exchange—it seemed that Bloom knew this guy, and seemed very confident, but why hasn't she transformed? And why exactly did this Zander guy say she couldn't use her magic?**

**Sky tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and made a move to help Bloom out, but Brandon and Riven grabbed onto him roughly, holding him back. "Let's see what the pixie can do." Riven simply whispered. He then watched Bloom as she did a rouse kick that soon turned into a back flip, which lead her to kick down another demon. She then did a hand spring, and grabbed a tree branch, hulling herself on it, aiming to kick another demon, which, as the others, ended up exploding into fire. "Thank god I'm wearing heels." she mumbled. She then reached for the top of her boots and pulled out a dagger—from what they could see, a long, slender dragon, appeared to be the handle.**

**Bloom threw the dagger and it hit its mark, hitting five demons who were all aligned together in a straight row—they all vanished, and the dagger landed onto the trunk of a tree with a big **_**thunk**_

**Jumping off a branch, for she had been hiding on a tree at the opposite side while attacking the demons with a weapon of her own, one that did not need magic to depend on; she kicked some more of the demons, obliterating them to another world, she was sure, as they all fled to her weapon, trying to take away her only non-physical attack.**

**At the side of her eye, she saw a laptop—deciding she would pay heed to that lately, she removed the dagger from the trunk (though it took a few grunts and moans, for it was in pretty deep) and used it upon the assailant demon before her.**

"**I'm not that impressed—after a year of hiding, it seems that you've learned nearly nothing." Bloom smirked from her statement. "A year of self preservation, as it's called, wasn't needed to kick your butt." "I'm the one that led your realm to its end, Princess—do you really think you can destroy me? You can't even use your powers!" Zander laughed at the pixies momentarily weakness.**

**Her voice confident, Bloom just simply said, "I don't need them. She then attacked, using an aerial back flip, along with a round hose kick, which ended up backing Zander into a tree. "I know you're the one that has my parents fleeing, running from realm to realm like refugees—oh, yes. And I thank you **_**very **_**much for putting **_**me **_**in the middle." The sarcasm was very clear, and with the dissatisfied look on her face, she began to wonder if that was one of the reasons she felt so fueled and energized—she **_**wanted **_**this.**

**Zander then began to circle her.**

"**Yes, I'm sure you are! I wonder what that Blond Prince will say when he finds out that he's been dating nothing but a doppelganger—a mere **_**copy!**_**" He laughed evilly as Bloom tensed. "Leave Sky out of this; this is between **_**you **_**and **_**me**_**!" "Oh really? Because I think it would be fun to see you, along with them, suffering, despite your pitiful attempts at protecting them. I wonder what those Winx girls' will do when they no longer have your doppelganger protecting them, leading them." Zander then paused in his sense, and then simply smirked, "Oh, it won't even matter! They'll all be dead!" He laughed as Bloom lunged at him, getting her arm cut with the awaiting dagger that was within his reach—because of this, she fell, her dagger falling out of her reach and onto the ground some feet away.**

"**I'm tired of hiding! I'm tired of not seeing my friends! Leave them out of this—you didn't hurt them during the witch invasion…why now?" The pixie said, her concern, mended along with anger, quite clear and evident in her voice. She then got up and looked at the one before her. "It was a test—you powers are legendary! I was watching to see what you could do." he stated, holding the dagger in his palm tighter, and then crouched down beside her. "If you want to kill me, then do it already—you have the perfect chance. I'm not armed—it'll be easy."**

**Those words started Sky—ever word Bloom has said shook him to the core. He **_**hadn't **_**been dating her for the part year—her parents were on the run, and so forth…He was confused—in fact, they **_**all **_**were. Bloom was like a sister to them all—she was always helping them with their relationship with her fellow girls, and bailed them out in some general problems.**

**She didn't seem like a girl that gave up easily—why now? But they weren't going to let **_**it **_**have its way with her! They made there way out of the shadows to help her, but frozen when they saw her kick the demon off of her, and used his dagger (she had managed to grab onto it and use it for herself) to plunge into his figure—but unlike the other demons she had encountered, he did not disappear. "This isn't over," they heard him say as he soon disappeared; allowing Bloom to both let her guard down and relax.**

**Getting up and grabbing her dagger, Bloom looked around her, checking one last time to make sure she was **_**really **_**safe. Sensing no danger, and now having her powers back, she placed her dagger, the one with the dragon latched onto the hilt, in her boots. With a little magic, she then called the laptop she had seen earlier into closer view for herself. Yes—no doubt about it—this was Timmy's.**

"**Helia, Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Sky, you guys can stop hiding." Bloom stated—and sure enough, she was met with five familiar faces, looks of confusion plastered on them.**

"**What is going on?" was the only question Sky could think of. Bloom sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning." "I think that would be best." Riven agreed. "When we said good-bye last year, after everything that happened, I didn't go home—I traveled the realms looking for my birth parents. I went to every realm—halfway through my vacation, I finally found them: the mighty Queen and King of Sparks reduced to mere beggars on the streets of a realm only on person has the future claim too—said person stands before me right now. My parents told me my brother was part of the witches attack two years ago." she said, standing in front of Sky.**

"**So…your parents were beggars in Eraklyon—I maybe just have to stop making fun of rich people." Riven laughed slightly—every one of his friends knew he had grown up on the streets. "Not that I do now..." he said, when all he saw were glares coming from the boys. "They weren't just beggars in Eraklyon—they had gone from realm to realm, hiding the same way. Eraklyon was just their latest place to rest; they had only been there for a month. Anyway, I was walking around when I saw them—well, at first I saw my mother. I walked up to her, and something just clicked—I guess it's because it was like looking into a time mirror—err…at least that's why my mother said. Now my mother had got a job as a seer and she told me to keep my brother who is also my body guard out of the way from Zander and to love Riven. **

**My father, though, was a little tougher. I had to prove it by showing him my birth medallion, and when I finally won them over, they took me to the place they were staying at: and old cellar that had been built into Eraklyon's main city wall. They told me everything. Apparently, Sparks wasn't attacked by ancient witches—the power of the Monarchy had been infiltrated from the inside when my grandfather was still in power by a group that called themselves, 'The Dragon's Snow'. Riven began to speak that's one of the reasons I care about you so much Bloom because you're my little sister.**

**All the boys continued to simply nod, waiting for further explanation.**

"**Or DS, if you want to call them that—the amity dragon fire was what they were searching for, which lead to the down fall of Sparks—but, luckily, they couldn't get it, because my grandfather was still on the throne. My father wasn't the strongest realer, though—I should be all too proud." You could tell she was being sarcastic then. "They then found their opening into the kingdom, and took some time to take over by a spell—my mother was pregnant with me at the time. She couldn't use her powers anytime a member of the DS was close by, but the spell soon wore off.**

"**One of the reasons you didn't see me use my powers is because I can't—the spell hasn't been broken yet at lest on me, and almost appears to be nearly impossible, though the spell did fade when it was placed on my mother, strangely enough. My parents said that even though Daphne had sent me to Earth, the most likely reason I could never used my powers was because lying in the wake was a DS member, watching me very closely. When I met with Stella, though, who ever it was kept at a distance, or was frightened enough to give me enough time to discover my powers and come to Alfea." She smiled at the memory of the first time she met Stella.**

"**My parents wouldn't let me stay with them in their 'house' but I had no where to go—I couldn't stay at a hotel because I had no money, but they were insistent that I stay, though, so I did the next best thing, although it was slightly nerving: I got a job at the Eraklyon royal palace…" "The new maid." Brandon and Sky said together. "Yes—I didn't want the Queen to know who I was, so I changed my appearance—well, everything except my eyes." "Dude! No wonder you kept thinking you met her before—you know he wouldn't stop staring at you." Brandon laughed.**

"**Oh, I remember—anyway, I was always getting attacked. Their after the dragon fire, but not to use it…to **_**destroy it**_**. That, I must say, is a new twist. I convinced my parents to come with me to Magix, and they agreed, but they wouldn't stay at Alfea—they said it was safer for both them and me if they stayed in hiding. So all in all, I was back at school before you thought I was. I knew this time what the DS could do—they're the ones who called for the witch invasion two years —sorry 'bout that Riven." The boy before her simply shrugged it off.**

"**I guess you could say I was scared—I know you guys and the girls can handle anything, but Zander threatened to hurt the people I care about, and if it's this hard for me to avoid him and fight him, along with killing him, I can only imagine how hard it would be for the others."**

**Riven scoffed, saying, "We can fight!" "So can she, Riven." Helia pointed out, which made Bloom smile. "I'll get to that in a minute, but let me finish. I asked Ms. F to let me use Alfea's basement as a room so I wouldn't endanger any of the other girls—so, agreeing, I then asked her to privately teach me, and with no qualms against the idea, I continued to be taught—this, though, had all been decided before the very first day. I knew that everyone expected me back, so I created a doppelganger of myself, which you guys met up with at the beginning of the year."**

**She took a deep breath, and then continued, "My clone, or copy, shared a dorm with the girls, like always, and helped you guys when needed—and went on dates with Sky, as well. But every night I joined with my other halves, and was Bloom once again. I would remember everything I felt, and everything the copies has encountered with, once we were mended together. The person you saw though, yesterday was the real me; all I can say is that I miss you all."**

"**So **_**that's **_**why you seemed to jumpy—I can imagine you weren't feeling to cheerful, having to do all this hiding, but why snap and Riven the way you did, and then get mad at **_**us**_**?" Sky asked. "He said girls couldn't fight—now, I know you all just saw me fight agents Zander: 21 demons, to be exact, without magic, and I clearly held on my own, because as far as I'm concerned, I'm still **_**here**_**—alive and kicking." "How did you do that? Some of those moves even **_**I've **_**never seen! Speaking of which, can we see that dagger?" Brandon piped up, his curiosity getting the best of him.**

"**The dagger is a family air loom; my father gave it to me to help me protect myself. I learned how to fight on Earth—in fact, I'm a black belt in every martial art there is, which are also the same moves used here, in the Magical world, in battle—they do, though, have more on Earth. Your headmaster even told me so when he asked me to teach some of his students after seeing me fight off another DS attack, but I refused."**

"**What are you going to do about DS? Are you still going to hide? We can help you, now that we know." Sky asked, and with the look in his eyes as he started at Bloom, it was as if he was begging her.**

"**I guess there's no point in hiding anymore since you now know, so I guess you could help." She sighed. "So, Riven, are you sure girls' can't fight?" Riven grumbled something. "They most certainly can." Bloom smiled—she had **_**finally **_**won.**

**The Next Day**

**Stella: Bloom where'd you go after yesterday because we know you weren't with us that's for sure.**

**Bloom: I guess that now since the guys know I have to tell you my parents my birth parents are in Magix but in hiding I fought 21 demons and Zander without magic. The Dragons Snow or DS as they call it are after the Dragon Fire but not to use it but to destroy it. Oh yes and ever since the first day of this year you all have been **

**hanging out with a clone of me.**

**Girls: What**

**Bloom: yeah now ill be back in here permanently but I can't use magic against the DS. I need to go see Professor Saliden**

**Bloom goes to Redfountain and gets pulled into a hug by Professor Saliden**

**Saliden: Bloom there's something I must tell you I am your grandfather. Your fathers father was king of Sparks and I became headmaster hear Helia is your cousin and Riven is your brother.**

**Bloom: K I was wondering if your offer to teach some moves here was still open.**

**Saliden: For you it is.**

**Cordatorta: She's going to teach some battle moves here sir**

**Saliden: Yes she is Cordatorta Bloom Granddaughter you better go talk to your brother and cousin**

**Bloom: Yes Grandfather Cordatorta where are Sky Riven and Helia?**

**Cordatorta: There cleaning the dragon stables because its there chore**

**Bloom goes to the dragon stables and sees Sky. She gives him a hug from behind. **

**Sky: What the…**

**Bloom turns him around and says meet me in your room in about am hour okay I need to talk to riven and Helia.**

**Helia: Hey cous **

**Bloom gives her cousin a hug as she sees him did you know that Saliden was my grandfather if so why didn't you tell me. Bloom was clearly angry oh and I'm going to be teaching here some battle moves Riven walks in and hears Bloom say she's going to be teaching battle moves here**

**Riven: Hey sis did I hear that your going to be teaching battle moves here**

**Bloom: you heard right she says as she goes and gives her brother a kiss on the cheek and you know Helia is your cousin right and Saliden is your grandfather on mom's side.**

**In Sky's Room **

**Bloom enters his bedroom and sets it up for romance**

**Sky enters his common room and he sees a note on both Brandon and Rivens doors it said**

**Riven/Brandon **

**Don't enter Sky's room at all today**

**Bloom**

**Sky goes into his room and doesn't see Bloom anywhere**

**Suddenly he hears a voice **

**Voice: Sit down my love**

**Sky sat as soon as he did he saw Bloom in a sexy black formfitting tube top a black tight leather mini skirt with a belt of rubies.**

**Sky: I love your outfit Bloom it's sexy for my taste but then everything you wear is sexy to me**

**Bloom: Thanks I love you more than life itself I don't want the DS to hurt you that's why I used a clone**

**Sky: Babe I would die to save your life I never want to see you hurt and Riven told me you were going to teach a battle class here **

**Bloom: I cant believe my grandfather wants me only to teach 5-10 students and it will be after my classes at Alfea Grandfather said I could chose the students I have a few in mind my brother, cousin, you, Timmy, Brandon, Jared, Daniel, Kevin, Joe, and Nick**

**Sky: Who's your brother, cousin and grandfather?**

**Bloom: Riven's my brother, Helia is my cousin, and Saliden is my grandfather which reminds me I need to talk to Riven. I can't believe Riven is going to tech me how to use a saber.**

**Sky gets down on 1 knee: Bloom Princess of Sparx daughter of King Oritel and Queen Miriam will you marry me?**

**Bloom: Oh Sky Yes you did ask Riven if he was okay with this right**

**Sky: He said it was fine as long as I treat you right**

**Riven: Congratulations Bloom I thought you said that you were going to meet me in the woods at 9 for your saber lesson and its 9:30**

**Bloom: sorry bro is gramps in his office I need to talk to him**

**Riven: yeah he is he doesn't leave there till 10 anyway**

**Bloom: better go tell gramps then the rest of the guys and last the girls.**

**Bloom goes up to her grandfathers office and knocks he said come in.**

**Saliden: Bloom what are you still doing here I thought you would be gone already**

**Bloom: Well at 8 Sky and I were talking and he asked me to marry him and I told him yes I thought that after Riven you should be told since I didn't want you to be the last one to find out though Stella is. **

**Saliden: Have you contacted Miriam my dear**

**Bloom: no grandpa I haven't since I don't know where in Magix they are**

**Saliden: I do I know they are in Redfountains basement I know there not asleep so why don't we go tell them the good news**

**Bloom: okay**

**Saliden leads Bloom to the basement where he and only a relative of his can unlock the door with just a push. Saliden pushes the door open and reveals Miriam and Oritel. Bloom goes and hugs her parents.**

**Bloom: I have some really good news**

**Oritel: And what would that be my darling princess**

**Bloom: I'm getting married**

**Miriam: I'm happy for you but who is it does he go here is he a prince**

**Bloom: he goes here his name is Sky the prince of Eraklyon we have been dating for almost 4 years now and I am going to be teaching here a battle class to get these boys in shape they will have there first test when they enter class to see if they can beat me I know Riven probably can maybe Helia**

**Oritel: Do you know what you truly are Bloom**

**Bloom: What do you mean papa**

**Oritel: you are half fairy and half witch my mother is Professor Griffen the headmistress of Cloud Tower and your mothers mother is Ms. Faragonda your headmistress.**

**Bloom: What all three heads are my grandparents now that's cool so that means I have to go to Alfea and Cloud Tower Papa anything else I need to know**

**Oritel: Yes you have 3 sisters they are senior witches at Cloud Tower**

**Bloom: K let me get this straight 4 brothers and sisters, a cousin going to Redfountin, Miss Faragonda and Professor Saliden are my moms parents and Miss Griffen is papas mom but dad what are my 3 sisters names and who is your father papa**

**Oritel: Your sisters are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and Baltor is my father if he knew you were his granddaughter I know he would change his ways in a split second to protect you at all costs. Professor Saliden was king when the monarchy was infiltrated**

**Saliden: When Sparx went down I came here to be headmaster**

**I think you need to get either Sky, Raven, or Helia to take you back to Alfea the girls are probably worried about you.**

**Then Proffessor Salidens holographic phone rang it was a call from Ms. Faragonda **

**Ms. Faragonda: Saliden is Bloom with you **

**Bloom: Im right here Grandma**

**Saliden: I was just about to have Sky, Riven, or Helia take her back to Alfea you do know that she is related to Baltor right.**

**Ms, Faragonda: Stella and Flora are worried sick about her and don't want her hurt**

**Bloom: I think Ill have Helia take me back since hes the most understanding of the 3 options and I need someone to talk to who will listen and understand what im going threw and I already know which dorm is his Grandpa good night everyone. With that she turned and left for Helias room.**

**Bloom knocks on Helias door and he opens it**

**Helia: Bloom I thought you already left or got some information and need someone who will listen without interrupting and Saliden wanted Sky Riven or I to walk you back to Alfea**

**Bloom: Yeah do you mind **

**Helia: Not at all maybe you can tell me whats on your mind**

**Bloom: K**

**They exit the gates of Redfountain **

**Bloom: Father said that Icy, Darcy and Stormy were my sisters that I was half witch half fairy, Proffessor Griffen and Ms. Faragonda are my grandmothers and Baltor is my grandfather and that Saliden ruled Sparx when the monarchy was infiltrated.**

**Helia: Is that everything?**

**Bloom: Yeah tomorrow some guys will have another class that I will be teaching.**

**Helia: That's great Bloom and who are they?**

**Bloom: Riven, Sky, Timmy, Brandon, Jared, Daniel, Kevin, Joe, Nick and you**

**Helia: I know you will do great Bloom Kevin Joe and Nick are seniors and they have anger issues like Riven**

**Bloom: And I thought I had issues and on Earth they make up a band called the Jonas Brothers. I love there music. I have more good news I'm engaged to Sky I know you love Flora but with your relationship don't keep it in the dark let everyone know that you love her but don't go as far as kissing her in public like full make out session cause people would yell stuff like get a room and all.**

**Helia: Congrats and thanks for the advice but before I do think Flora would mind if I went up to her room with you and watch her sleep do you think he would mind and besides I have a feeling the DS plan an attack for tonight or tomorrow I cant sense the exact time but for heavens sake after your battle class why don't we go and reunite you with your witch grandmother.**

**Bloom: Sure why not you're the one I would like there if anything emotional should happen because the girls would get scared and so would some of the others but you wouldn't were here good night Helia.**

**Bloom goes inside her own bedroom and gets ready for bed it was 11 o'clock and she needed to see Ms. Faragonda in the morning**

**The Next Day**

**Around 6 in the morning Bloom got up took a shower and got dressed (her normal outfit) Then went to see Ms. Faragonda around 7. **

**Bloom knocks on the door she hears Ms. Farogonda's voice say come in.**

**Ms. Faragonda: Bloom what do I owe this surprise visit. I was wondering if I could have the day off from classes since I have to prepare for work, plan a wedding, and visit Grandma Griffen.**

**Ms. F.: Go ahead my dear I will be waiting for you here. Could you do me a favor and ask Ophelia if she would come up her to do my annual checkup.**

**Bloom: Sure Grandma**

**Ophelia: Bloom what do I owe the honor of this visit**

**Bloom: Grandmother Faragonda wants you to give her a check-up and I was wondering if you could give me a checkup because I have this feeling that it will be held with a lot of information. But it will have to wait till 7 if that's okay with you**

**Ophelia: that's a time I can do**

**Bloom leaves and sees Ms. Griselda**

**Ms. Griselda: Aren't you supposed to be in class **

**Bloom: No grandmother gave me a day off because I have to prepare myself for what my students will do when they find out that I'm only an 18 year old girl that some of them think girls cant fight. I also have to plan my wedding, and visit Grandmother Griffin.**

**Ms. Griselda: Bloom you are Professor Griffins long lost granddaughter**

**Bloom: My father told me and I have 3 sisters I hate and on top of that I'm half witch half fairy Icy Darcy Stormy what are you doing**

**I leave Alfea and go visit Grandmother Griffin.**

**Icy Stormy and Darcy stop me just as I enter the gate.**

**Bloom: Hello my sisters**

**Icy: wait a minute didn't Griffen always favor us above the rest and let us reek havoc into the world.**

**Bloom: Out of my way I need to speak to my grandmother where is Griffins office anyway Darcy will you show me because I want my big sister to make the other witches leave me alone**

**Icy: we are going to straighten this out are you a half and half**

**Bloom: Yes my father told me and besides I want to see grandfather Baltor**

**Icy Darcy and Stormy go with her to Ms. Griffin's office**

**Bloom: knocks on the door**

**Ms. Griffen: who is it? **

**Bloom: Grandmother may I come in with my sisters**

**Ms. Griffin: Bloom, Icy, Darcy, Stormy come in what do you 4 want**

**Bloom: I was coming to get me a spot at Cloud Tower for next year so I can begin my witch training but then my sisters stopped me and I was hoping you could tell me what my witch power is.**

**Ms. Griffen: You 4 are sisters and you have a brother named Riven You 4 have the power we call The Sister Power its where 4 sisters half witch half fairy will become the rulers of Cloud Tower Redfountin Alfea and Magix, defeat the Dragons Snow and you all have ice, darkness, storms and a little of the Dragon Fire.**

**Bloom: If a DS member is around you cannot use the Dragon Fire the DS want to destroy the Dragon Fire. Grandmother Sisters would yawl like to come to work with me at Redfountin because I need to get over there if I'm not going to be late.**

**Ms. Griffin: well come Ill make a portal for us to go threw**

**Bloom: K**

**Ms. G. made the portal and the portal dropped them off right in front of the classroom Bloom was going to use. Bloom and her family go inside.**

**Timmy: Hey Bloom where is the teacher of this new battle class and why did you bring them**

**Bloom: Listen up everyone**

**They didn't listen**

**Icy: My sister said to listen so listen everyone gets quiet at that **

**Bloom: Thank you sis. My grandfather Professor said I was going to teach you all how to fight better than you do know so has anyone beaten Riven only Kevin raised his hand.**

**Bloom: Okay Kevin you beat my brother wow now your first test is to see if you can beat me with sheer muscle and strength no weapons and that means no magic sisters grandmother. **

**Kevin: This is going to be easy beating Riven was easy so now I will just hurt his sister.**

**Bloom: Do you think so Kevin so bring it on.**

**Bloom-Right Hook**

**Kevin- Hit right in the Jaw**

**Bloom- aerial back flip to get a little away**

**Kevin- Left Hook**

**Bloom- Dodge**

**Bloom- front flip kicks Kevin square in the chest**

**Kevin: I admit defeat this time Professor**

**Bloom: Here's 1 rule never ever call me Professor call me Bloom**

**Nick: As in Princess Bloom of Sparx Keeper of the Dragon Flame**

**Bloom: Know any other Helia your next, after an hour Helia admits defeat.**

**Helia: Well cousin good battle **

**Bloom: Thanks cousin Nick your up after about 30 minutes Nick admits defeat. Joe your next he admits defeat just like his brothers, Bro your up Riven comes running and he actually defeats Bloom **

**Bloom: Congrats bro you get an A on this assignment you're the only one able to beat me so far**

**Riven: Thanks little sis**

**Bloom: Daniel Jared you're both up and after 2 hours they both admit defeat. Timmy you're up. Bloom beat Timmy. Brandon you're up and Brandon wins. Good job it shows that you do have what it takes to stay in this class. Now last but not least Sky come on your up. Sky defeats Bloom easily.**

**Sky: Babe you need a healing potion to regain your strength I will always bring one in case you need it.**

**Bloom: Class is dismissed but Riven Helia Timmy Brandon yawl stay I have some important matters to discuss with you Icy will you be a dear and go get Grandfather Saliden please**

**Icy: Ok sis**

**Sky: Drink this healing potion**

**Bloom Drinks the potion it tastes disgusting but she still drinks it**

**Brandon: What are the important matters?**

**Bloom: You 5 will be the only ones to stay in this class. Helia thank you for the warning about the Jonas Brothers that's why I took them on first when I battle I try and find there weak spot and strike there**

**Saliden: Bloom my granddaughter what is it **

**Bloom: I found the perfect boys to do the mission**

**Bloom then faints she glows a bright color and her outfit changes to a suit like Icy's battle mode one but the belt buckle was a B and it is black.**

**Ms. Griffen: She needs to rest but the DS put a virus in her boys when did she last fight them?**

**Sky: Yesterday ma'am**

**Stormy: Its time the DS are coming**

**Bloom wakes up**

**Bloom: Boys let's see how you fare against the DS. Sisters no Dragon Fire. Leave Zander to me. I want to kill him.**

**Zander: So the 4 princesses finally reunite. Damn she awakened the Sister Power.**

**Bloom: Yes we did now back down or be killed by my friends and family. **

**Bloom whispers to Riven: get mom and dad there in RF's basement**

**Bloom whispers to Sky: get the girls and Grandmother Faragonda Now**

**Bloom teleports Sky out of there and Riven runs out**

**Zander: so Griffen where's Baltor**

**Bloom: Leave my Grandmother alone and leave my grandfather out of this! Ice Sickle Strike!**

**Icy: Ice Coffin**

**Darcy: Hypnotic Witch Slap**

**Stormy: Whirlwind Strike**

**Baltor teleports in: Bloom granddaughters**

**Bloom: Fight**

**Baltor: Sun Blast**

**Miriam: Dragons Blast**

**Oritel destroys 3 demons.**

**Sky comes back with the girls and Faragonda**

**Stella: Sun Sweeper**

**Musa: Sonic Waves**

**Techna: Digital Blast**

**Flora: Pterodactyl Vine**

**Layla: Wave Wiper**

**Icy Darcy Stormy and Bloom: Sister Strike**

**Zander dies and so do his demons**

**Baltor: Bloom, my favorite princess**

**Icy: What about me**

**Darcy: Grandfather**

**Stormy: I thought you were dead**

**Bloom: Did you even try to find me when Sparx was destroyed**

**Baltor: at first I eliminated Earth cause who would take in a magical child I was looking for you and your sisters for years. Griffen found your sisters while I still looked for you. I missed you so much. I am glad my brother Zander is dead because he destroyed the Dragon Fire he would have to kill you and your sisters for the only way to destroy the Dragon Fire is to kill its keeper or in this case keepers.**

**Faragonda: Lets go back to our own schools unless Bloom and her family want to talk, but all of her students that are not related to her must go back to there own school or dorm.**

**Bloom: You guys can go I think we need to talk. Grandmother Faragonda since your part of the family you must stay and so must Sky since he's going to be part of the family.**

**Stella: You're engaged**

**Bloom: Stell back to the dorm I have a family reunion right now.**

**Miriam: Stella stays Bloom she is your cousin**

**Bloom: What! So your Luna's sister?**

**Miriam: Yes, Sparx, Solaria, Zenith, The Harmonic Nebula, Tides, and Linphea always have had an alliance.**

**Stella: So you're my Aunt Miriam and Uncle Oritel. So that makes Riven my cousin. Gross and Sky is going to be my cousin in law and the three witches the Winx Club and I have been fighting are my cousins to but at least I have a friend who's always been my cousin but didn't know it.**

**Sky: Yeah that's about how you're related to most of us**

**Bloom: Well now that we know each other, Baltor how come I never heard of you or even knew I was related to you until my father told me?**

**Riven and Stella you guys are related you may not like it so deal with it and no more arguing learn to love each other. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy no more fighting Stella, my friends, or me. Darcy that definitely means no attacking Musa because even though she is Riven's girlfriend she did not steal him from you, you dumped him and then wanted him back after he started going out with Musa besides between you two it would have never worked out since your brother and sister and if he ever decided to marry her she would be your sister in law. Stormy try not to lose your temper and you 3 will have to go to Alfea to reach your full potential. Grandmother Griffen do I have a spot in Cloud Tower for the next 4 years?**

**Griffen: Stella I will be watching you like a hawk I may be your great aunt and you will still listen to me. Bloom you still get a spot in Cloud Tower.**

**Icy: If any witch gives you a hard time just mention us and they will shake with fear. Oh and I love the black outfit with ruby belt it's perfect for your witch side**

**Darcy: Send me a mind message anytime if you want to chat or pick something up for you.**

**Stormy: Lose your temper and yell storms and the weather will be at your command.**

**Baltor: Granddaughter, don't be afraid to talk to me. I will love you no matter what. If Griffen lets you do what you want don't get pregnant till you're out of school entirely because it will change your bitchy witch personality into a fairies personality.**

**Faragonda: You can always visit me.**

**Saliden: Are you sure you found the boys for the mission to Pyros.**

**Bloom: Yes, I know who is going along with me; Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Riven, Sky, Stella, Helia, Brandon, Flora, Musa, Techna, Timmy, Layla, Nabu, Mirta, and Lucy.**

**Saliden: Okay, Griffen would you take Icy, Darcy, Stormy back to Cloud Tower get Mirta and Lucy have all of them pack bags with potion ingredients, 3 dozen outfits and other supplies. Faragonda will you do the same thing with your girls and I with the boys.**

**Griffen and Faragonda: Okay**

**Saliden: Bloom will you lead this mission**

**Bloom: Yes and we are going to look for the sister gem.**

**Icy: I don't mean to sound dumb but what is the sister gem**

**Bloom: When ever we are all together and about to leave for Pyros I will explain.**

**Stella: Then lets go**

**They all go to there separate ways. Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Griffen to Cloud Tower, Sky, Riven, Helia, and Saliden go up to the boy's dorms, Stella, Faragonda and Bloom go back to Alfea. Everyone who is going is told and they pack all there potion ingredients, clothes, accessories, and make-up. Everyone has one bag all the girls bags are shrinked to fit in there purses and pockets. They get on the ship and set the coordinates for Pyros and set off.**

**Bloom: Let me tell you about this mission. We are going to Pyros to look for the Sister Gem. All I know is that if you have the sister gem, the sister power, your bonded pixie, and your bonded dragon you can find the Ruler Pieces. The Ruler Pieces are very old they can only be awakened by the Dragon Fire. If the Dragon Fire belongs to the ones with the sister power then the sisters, their entire family, and whichever 3 people they chose rule Cloud Tower, Alfea, Redfountain, and Magix.**

**Stella; what does the Sister Gem look like?**

**Bloom: It's a cube. The sister gem is the same one as 25 billion years ago. Every time a sister power awakens the sister gem changes color to go with the 4's powers. There can only be 1 sister power when that Sister Power dies a new group with the sister power rises. This one will be red for the Dragon Fire, white for Ice, black for Darkness and Grey for weather.**

**Flora: Where on Pyros is it?**

**Bloom: When you have your bonded pixie and dragon it will reveal itself to you.**

**Icy: Darcy, Stormy and I don't have bonded pixies or dragons **

**Bloom: That's why we are going to Pyros first then Pixie Village Icy do you still remember the coordinates **

**Icy: I sure do**

**Bloom: Good, the pixies did come with us right**

**Tune: Yes, Lockette, Amore, Digit, Chatta, Piff, and I did come.**

**Bloom: Good because then you can visit your friends and recharge.**

**Timmy: We arrived at Pyros.**

**Bloom: Ever since I killed Zander the witch part of me liked killing him while the fairy part of me didn't**

**Darcy: I know a spell that will get rid of these two emotions **

**Bloom: Do the spell**

**Darcy: Ita Konami**

**Bloom: I feel better thanks sis**

**Darcy: Good**

**Buddy: Hi I'm Buddy I've been looking for you Bloom**

**Dubby: hi I'm Dubby I've been looking for you Darcy**

**Buddy: Bloom, I'm your bonded dragon**

**Dubby: Darcy, I'm your bonded dragon**

**Bloom: Well do you know who Icy and Stormy's bonded dragons are?**

**Buddy: Well we need to find Iucci and Succi**

**Iucci: Icy I'm Iucci and your bonded dragon**

**Succi: Stormy me your onded ragon**

**Buddy: Succi is 1 year old and has a hard time pronouncing her b's and d's and she doesn't know proper English Iucci Dubby and I are full grown dragons**

**Bloom: Now that we have our bonded dragons lets go to Pixie Village to get Icy Darcy and Stormy's bonded pixies**

**They go to the ship and they see a dragon near it. They enter the ship and arrive at Pixie Village uneventfully**

**Ninfea: Welcome to Pixie Village**

**Starlight: Hi I'm Starlight**

**Darcy: Your so cute**

**Zing: Hi I'm Zing**

**Stormy: Your I'm lost for words to describe you**

**Diaspro: What are you losers doing here? Sky going to find a pixie to replace your girlfriend?**

**Icy: Don't talk about my sister like that BITCHDiaspro: Lets go Charmix Power**

**Icy: Transform**

**Darcy: Transform**

**Stormy: Transform**

**Bloom: Transform**

**Diaspro: Jewel Prison (Icy gets locked in)**

**Bloom: You're going to wish you never attacked my sister HYPNOTIC WITCH SLAP**

**Icy: Great Bloom KICK THAT BITCHES ASS**

**Diaspro: I hate you all I just came here to find my bonded pixie and I want to be your friend I know now that Sky will never be mine**

**Bloom: Okay we can befriends but no attacking my friends or family and especially me UNDERSTAND**

**Diaspro: Understand I'm going to Cloud Tower next year**

**Livy: Hi I'm Livy**

**Diaspro: You're so cute**

**Jolly: Hi I'm Jolly **

**Mirta: You're so adorable**

**Charmy: Hi I'm Charmy**

**Lucy: You're so cute**

**Glim: Hi I'm Glim**

**Icy: You are so cute**

**Diaspro: Where are you going? **

**Bloom: Where on a mission**

**Diaspro: Oh well I'm going back to Ices**

**Sky: Bloom I can't believe you let her be your friend after all she did to you**

**Bloom: What she said was true because when I used Hypnotic Witch Slap I also put a truth spell in so then it would tell what moves she would do next but it had the opposite effect**

**Sky: K**

**Bloom: Back to Pyros**

**They go back to Pyros and Buddy brings them the sister gem**

**Bloom: Let's all go back to Alfea our bonded dragons to**

**They arrive at Alfea and the sister gem brings them to Ms. Faragondas office. They find the Ruler Pieces. Bloom activates them. Stella, Helia, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Bloom, Faragonda, Saliden, Griffen, Baltor, Riven, Luna, Radius, Miranda, Jackson, Oritel, Miriam, Sky, Timmy, Brandon, Livy, Diaspro, Jolly, Mirta, Charmy, Lucy, Glim, Zing, Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Starlight, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla, and Bloom are rulers of Cloud Tower, Redfountain, Alfea, and Magix. Faraonda, Saliden, Griffen, Baltor, Luna, Radius, Miranda, Jackson, Oritel, and Miriam give the teens the thrown.**

**They have a small castle built in the meadow close to all 4 places.**

**Bloom: Who wants Cloud Tower?**

**Icy, Lucy, Diaspro, Charmy, Chatta, Layla all say we do.**

**Bloom: Okay and I do as well any objections to us ruling CT. Who wants Magix?**

**Flora, Riven, Brandon, Livy, Jolly, Mirta, and Amore all say we do**

**Bloom: Okay you get there any objections? Who wants Redfountain?**

**Helia, Darcy, Sky, Zing, Digit, Starlight, Techna all say we do.**

**Bloom: any objections? Who wants Alfea?**

**Stella, Stormy, Timmy, Glim, Lockette, Tune, Piff, and Musa all say we do.**

**Bloom: any objections? Now you go to the place you rule from sunrise till you chose not to rule anymore**

**3 Years Later**

**Stella, Helia, Riven, Sky, Timmy, Brandon, Livy, Jolly, Mirta, Charmy, Glim, Zing, Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Starlight, Flora, Musa, Techna and Layla get tired of ruling so they step down.**

**Bloom: Sisters I have a brilliant plan**

**Icy: What is it Bloom**

**Bloom: The Ultimate Power in Realix. You girls will be the evil and I the light. I know this boy who we can use against Sky its his brother Angel. He would look good with Darcy I will give him a call to meet a girl that would match perfectly with him since he trusts me then when I meet up with him you girls will be hiding in the bushes then Darcy will come up to him and put the same spell as she had on Riven on Angel then we can have him spy on the others while we do our deeds in Realix.**

**The plan works perfectly. They get the ultimate power and slowly gain control over the universe. They occasionally drop into each planet to make sure its running smoothly. Then one day while King Radius, Queen Luna, Queen Stella, King Brandon and their young son of Solaria were having lunch with Queen Musa and King Riven of Sparx and The Harmonic Nebula on Sparx. Solaria was blown up by the most unusual of people that day only 20 people were on Solaria the rest were visiting other royalties. The most unusual person who blew up the planet was Diaspro looking for Bloom. Normally at the time Solaria was blown up Bloom was getting ready to go make sure each planet was running smoothly but when they looked on the digital map Solaria's area was empty no planet no Solaria. Luckily the royal family was safe. Diaspro then blew up Linphea where Queen Flora and King Helia lived but they were out visiting there cousin King Riven of Sparks and the Harmonic Nebula. Next Diaspro Went for Eracklyon luckily Sky was on the HN with Bloom staying the month with them. Next Diaspro went after her home Sparx Bloom wasn't there either. Each planet was slowly disappearing as it got destroyed. She then went after Tides but Layla and Nabu were with Musa and Riven on The HN. She then went after Zenith Techna and Timmy were with the rest of the gang on The Harmonic Nebula. Now she found Bloom on the Harmonic Nebula along with every one else. She wanted Sky again. She wasn't going to get him. Bloom and Diaspro battle and in the end Diaspro goes to The Omeaga Dimension.**

_**THE END**_


End file.
